Innocent and Guilty
by EmerMarie
Summary: Just because you are innocent for one crime, doesn't mean that you are for another. But is that true for the prosecutor turned defendant?


**Uh, yeah... I'm still on a writer's block on Eldin. And I've been playing Ace Attorney for a while, and the series is really awesome. Though sometimes I can't help but feel distressed whenever I come across trails like the one Edgeworth was in for Turnabout Goodbyes. In fact, the only thing that prevented me from crying at the whole thing was the prosecutor for that case, Manfred von Karma (more like _Ba-Karma_ to me, the idiot). I swear, his objection is annoying, and for some reason, he looks like a pirate in that outfit. But that's just me. I've become attached to the characters in the series (particularly Edgeworth and Gumshoe, since they're so hilarious), and I just like writing Edgeworth. For some reason, he's just fun to write.**

**Anyway, I've come across many DL-6 related stories, but I wasn't able to find any taking place in Edgeworth's point of view during his trail. So... feeling bored while trying to come up with some ideas, I decided to write this one-shot. Just so you know, there are HEAVY SPOILERS for Turnabout Goodbyes. So if you don't want to know the spoilers, then don't read this.**

**One last thing I have to say, is that the auto-formatting here is just plain horrible. The classic "yelling questions" ending like "! ?" are now completely useless unless you space them apart. This now makes the characters look like they're randomly yelling at each other. And when you try to write down a word or a sound effect that sounds like a loud scream, it's automatically deleted! This is basically the only complaint I have here, so the sentences may look a little awkward.**

**I did consider not posting this one-shot here, but I did anyway because I figured someone might like it. Eh, maybe I'll start doing more one-shots someday.**

...

**Innocent and Guilty**

...

He was not guilty of this crime.

He was innocent.

Miles Edgeworth knew this fact from the beginning. As soon as that man, Robert Hammond, the defense attorney for the DL-6 Incident, had fallen from the boat after he heard gunshots, he automatically knew that he was innocent. Unfortunately, his moment of being in a daze almost costed him, he picked up the gun that turned out to be the murder weapon with his right hand. Miles Edgeworth was arrested shortly thereafter, much to the shock of the detective that worked under him. The prosecuting attorney made no attempt to fight back, for he had long known the connection between the murder that had happened just minutes ago and the one that occurred fifteen years in the past. It only took Hammond's words to realize that. "Revenge" after fifteen years of waiting... nothing other than the DL-6 Incident could make such a connection.

He continuously used his right to remain silent as the police had constantly tried to question him. No matter what, for Edgeworth was determined, would he ever allow anyone to know about the connection between the recent murder and DL-6. If he were to receive the guilty verdict for the murder of Robert Hammond, then so be it. However, if that were to happen, the proper punishment will never be given. The fact that he was innocent of the current murder made it worse. If this were to happen, he will either rightfully or wrongfully receive the punishment for the murder fifteen years ago.

He knew that he had unintentionally murdered _his own father_, he just didn't want to believe it.

The detention center wasn't that bad, at least very few had ever bothered to try speaking with him, other than the questioning. Once again, he remained silent, even to Detective Gumshoe, much to the latter's dismay. As far as the prosecutor knows, Detective Gumshoe was probably the only person in the world who believed in his innocence. He did try contacting numerous defense attorneys, but they all turned him down. Not surprising, considering that Edgeworth himself _did_ get all of their previous clients declared "Guilty."

It turns out that Edgeworth was wrong, not about Gumshoe not believing him, but there were two more who believed in his innocence.

Phoenix Wright, and his assistant, Maya Fey.

He refused their hand, though. He knew Phoenix since his childhood, and he didn't want to get him involved with the DL-6 Incident. Of course, he forced them away from the guise of him saying that Wright wasn't talented enough. Edgeworth regretted the decision immediately, though, for Phoenix could be the only one in the world who is willing to defend him. Detective Gumshoe doesn't exactly count, considering the fact that he wasn't a defense attorney...

He knew that he needed someone to be there for him, but when the very few people that even dared to come just to help him or cheer him on, he turned his back on them.

Only a few long hours have passed when Phoenix and Maya have returned to the detention center. Looking at them, he saw that the defense attorney had something in his hand. A photo.

A photo of _that woman_ from the past, fifteen years ago...

Miles' face hardened with his eyes narrowing, then he looked away, slightly biting his lower lip and gripping his left arm. So they found out about DL-6, there was no point in hiding anything from them now. He told Phoenix and Maya everything he was able to remember about the murder. Unfortunately, he had no idea regarding the whereabouts of the defendant in the DL-6 case, Yanni Yogi. All he knew is that if that man was still alive, he be around fifty years old now.

When Maya had asked him about his father, the victim of the DL-6 Incident, Edgeworth only bit his lip and looked away, desperately holding back tears in his mind. All they know about his father, Gregory Edgeworth, was that he was a very talented defense attorney. Other than that, he said nothing else. Ever since his death, Miles was never able to think about his father without being on the verge of tears, never with a smile. The only thing that cheered him up only slightly was the fact that both Maya and Phoenix were willing to defend him for the murder of Robert Hammond. Phoenix said that now he could finally repay Edgeworth back, but for what? Nevertheless, he wrote down his request for the two of them to give it to Detective Gumshoe, hopefully it'll cheer that detective up a little.

Then... came the loud and shaking rumbling...

Edgeworth instantly collapsed to the ground and curled himself into a ball as soon as the earthquake came. The horrible memories from that incident have instantly flooded back into his mind. The unbearable shaking, the frantic breathing coming from a person, the oxygen being depleted little by little, the _thing_ his fingers felt around the cold metal before throwing it... A single gunshot... And a scream... A scream that was so terrible, it sounded like a death cry...

He knew that he had shot his own father... and killed him. He just didn't want to believe it.

Thankfully, Phoenix and Maya didn't pressure him into calming down once the earthquake settled. Once they made sure that he was fine (other than being rather... shaken), the two of them left to investigate some more.

Not even one hour has passed since the earthquake occurred when Detective Gumshoe came to the detention center. Edgeworth, unfortunately, was too shaken to even notice the larger man's presence for even a few minutes. The detective wasted no time, especially since he even entered the booth that the prosecutor turned defendant was in just to see if he was fine.

Edgeworth recovered a few minutes later, not saying anything to Detective Gumshoe, except for one statement.

"I'm sorry."

A few more hours have passed when Edgeworth held the papers revealing the names of the two attorneys for his upcoming trail tomorrow, and to his horror, _that man's_ name was listed on the Prosecutor's list.

Manfred von Karma.

His own mentor and _adoptive father_, the one who taught him _everything_ he knew about prosecuting, was now trying to prosecute him? Is he _mad?_ Then again, remembering the times when he used to live with von Karma as a child, they were not exactly the things that would be found in a typical childhood. Nothing but perfection is that man's life. Knowing this, Edgeworth knew that von Karma won't lose for his sake, for that perfect record full of guilty verdicts meant _everything_ to that man. Being undefeated for forty years, now that Edgeworth thought about it, is such a record that shouldn't even exist. Who knows how many innocent people that von Karma has given the guilty verdict to.

Edgeworth knew that he was innocent for the murder of Robert Hammond, and yet von Karma is trying to "prove" the court wrong? All for a _mere guilty verdict_ in a _mere record?_ Just what is that man thinking?

He worried about the defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, who will be going up against von Karma. Knowing von Karma, perhaps too well, Phoenix might not even stand a chance.

The next day came, the trail of Miles Edgeworth was about to begin. Despite telling Phoenix that he might not stand a chance, that Manfred von Karma was more ruthless than Edgeworth himself once was, the defense attorney remained determined.

As Edgeworth remained in the defendant's chair, he kept a straight face. However, this didn't stop him from sweating a little. Detective Gumshoe did as he was told and said that the ballistic markings of the murder weapon and the bullet match, and that the gun has fingerprints from Edgeworth's right hand, much to the shock of Phoenix Wright. While Edgeworth didn't find it surprising, since he knew that he picked up the gun while in a daze when all of this craziness had begun, the crowd started muttering to themselves, causing the judge to slam his gavel down to have order. However, this didn't prevent von Karma from taking virtually total control of the courtroom, and Edgeworth could clearly see that it was making both Phoenix and Maya nervous, the latter being a little annoyed.

Some time later von Karma had called (_demanded_, actually) for a ten minute recess, because he a little "fatigued." Edgeworth, knowing the _true_ Demon Attorney, knew that von Karma will probably take this chance to tell (more like command) the witness to say the exact same words for the upcoming testimony. Edgeworth didn't find this surprising, considering that he himself had once done it when he once tried to get Maya convicted for a murder she didn't commit a few months ago. He bit his lip, wondering to himself, why did he try to rig a witness's testimony once? All for a "perfect" win record.

How foolish he thought himself to be like the true Demon Attorney.

During the recess itself Phoenix confronted him about the gun bearing his fingerprints. Edgeworth told him about the fact that he was one of the two men on the boat, and the fact that he heard a gunshot from very close by. He actually thought that the victim, Robert Hammond, had shot himself!

While Edgeworth was thinking about what else could have happened, he noticed the defense attorney speak with Maya. She looked disheartened, but Phoenix did his best to cheer her up, thankfully. However...

"Aww, everyone has their off days!" he suddenly heard Phoenix speak to a tearful Maya, "I mean, I've just been getting lucky lately... But you never know when my luck is going to run out!"

That almost caused Miles Edgeworth to snap while Maya responded, "Really...?"

"W-w-whoa! Wright!" Edgeworth finally made an outburst with his arms crossed, catching the attention of the two of them, "Don't jinx this case any more than it already is!" He looked away from Phoenix and gripped his arm, "It's bad for my heart..."

"Oh?" the defense attorney finally realized, "Oh! S-sorry!"

The court came back in session shortly afterwards. Then von Karma called for a witness, the camera woman that was camping out at the lake, Lotta Hart, to take the stand. No matter how hard Phoenix had tried, he couldn't find a single hole in Hart's testimony. Edgeworth's brow furrowed as his lips stretched slightly to one side, so von Karma has rigged her testimony, typical of that man. Just as the Judge was about to slam his gavel to end the cross-examination...

_**"Hold it!"**_

Edgeworth's eyes widened slightly as he saw Maya constantly pressuring the witness with questions, ignoring von Karma's protests and the fact that she could held in contempt of court.

"Did you really clearly see Mr. Edgeworth that night? Did you see him fire that pistol?" he heard Maya say. It wasn't long afterwards when she taken by the bailiff to be arrested. Her efforts didn't go to waste, for Phoenix found the one hole in the witness's testimony when she mentioned that she clearly saw Miles Edgeworth on the boat.

"Got you," Miles saw Phoenix smirk, "Got you, Ms. Hart! Finally!"

The photo that her camera took has _proved her wrong_. There was very thick fog out there during the murder, there was no way she could've seen Miles Edgeworth, and there was no way that she could've see the other man in the boat, either.

Some time later, everyone found out that Lotta Hart was actually searching for the rumored monster that was sighted out at Gourd Lake, Gourdy. Not to mention that despite the fact that the photo her camera took was a little too far away from the actual scene, she then revealed that she was able to enlarge it for the police. While von Karma was trying to say that this "enlargement" of the photo did not exist, Hart snapped back that he was one who told her to not show it in court in the first place, calling him an old fool, almost causing Edgeworth to smirk at that remark as the crowd muttered to themselves. But still, the enlargement of the photo... if von Karma was trying to hide that piece of evidence, could it hold something that could prove him innocent?

He watched Phoenix tell Hart to submit the photo to court, while von Karma objected to such. Thankfully, the judge denied the _true_ Demon Attorney's objection.

The photo was shown soon afterwards, although it still didn't reveal who was who, it showed one vital contradiction from within. Edgeworth knew that he was the one who didn't have the gun in hand, so who... or more like why, did the other man in the boat... have the gun in his hand? Did Robert Hammond plan to kill him?

Then Phoenix Wright found the contradiction just as the cross-examination ended. The shooter held the gun in his left hand, yet the fingerprints that were found on the gun, were from Edgeworth's right hand. This single contradiction showed that the shooter could not have possibly been him, the defendant. However, this left the question: If Miles Edgeworth wasn't the one who shot the victim, then who did? Phoenix figured that the man shot himself, but von Karma retorted that the man was shot as least a meter way, due to an examination of the victim's fatal wound. Edgeworth's eyes widened at this, if the victim didn't shoot himself, then... Just _what_ in the world happened?

The judge had decided to suspend the trail for that day, much to Edgeworth's relief. Looking back, if it hadn't been for Maya, the daughter of the spirit medium that had contacted his father's spirit... He wanted to return the favor somehow, and the only thing he could think of was to pay for Maya's bail, which is easy enough with Detective Gumshoe willing to help him.

Once they got out of the courtroom, after glaring at the defense attorney for his bad jokes, Edgeworth heard Phoenix saying that was about to go check on Maya.

"Oh. Wright."

"What?" Phoenix blinked at him.

"Tell her something for me," Miles spoke.

"What?" Phoenix repeated.

Edgeworth stayed silent, for he couldn't say the two words he wanted to say: Thank you. Instead, he just said, "Tell... Tell her to watch what she says in court. That's all."

While Phoenix narrowed his eyes at him before leaving, Edgeworth could've sworn that he saw a faint smile on the defense attorney's face. Just what is with that single-minded person?

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand press his shoulder, only to find that it was Detective Gumshoe, who smiled at him. "Don't you worry, Mr. Edgeworth," he said with a confident grin, "I knew that Mr. Wright was able to pull it off, and I know that he can do it again tomorrow as well, pal."

Before Edgeworth could say anything in reply, the familiar infamous sound coming from a cane reached his ears.

"Are you ready for being on death row soon, Edgeworth?" he winced inwardly as he and Gumshoe turned and saw Manfred von Karma, a cane in his right hand while holding some case files with his left arm. When Edgeworth didn't reply, other than a glare, von Karma smirked, "You should just confess, I know you're guilty of this crime."

"Yet you tried to hide the evidence that proved that he was not the shooter!" Gumshoe said before he could stop himself, earning a rather intimidating glare from the older man. Nevertheless, he turned away from the prosecutor and nudged Edgeworth to move forward, "Come on, pal. We need to be somewhere else, anyway."

As soon as von Karma was out of sight, Edgeworth scowled at the man next to him, "Detective..."

"Look, pal," Gumshoe sighed, "I know I'll be in trouble for not following protocol and stuff, but really, I know you didn't do it. I don't care if he was your mentor, you're different from him."

Edgeworth bit his lip, mentally cursing at the fact that Gumshoe knew him so well.

"I'm not going to help the police build a case against you. Instead, I'm going to help Mr. Wright in any way I can. Just you wait, we'll get you off the hook, no matter what."

While Edgeworth was taking in the words Detective Gumshoe just said, he then remembered, "Detective Gumshoe."

"Huh? What is it?"

"...I'm going to post the bail for Maya Fey," he sighed, "Will you help get the report in?"

Then all of sudden Detective Gumshoe laughed, "Sure thing, pal. Sure thing."

Later in the evening, while Edgeworth sat patiently in the Detention Center reading a book in hopes of helping him forget his current troubles for only a moment, he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Detective Gumshoe, a troubled yet confused look on his face.

"H-hey, pal..."

"Do you need something, Detective?" Edgeworth turned his attention back to his book.

"Um, no, sir. I just came here to tell you something."

"Oh...?" he looked up again.

"You see..." Gumshoe hesitated for a moment, "I... had to let Mr. Wright look into the DL-6 case file."

"You what...! ?" Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, "I told you specifically to not let anyone look into that file!"

"I know! I know!" Gumshoe raised his hands to defend himself, "But the thing is, the first witness... the boat shop caretaker... his parrot knew about the DL-6 Incident. Her owner probably taught her how to say it. Mr. Wright thought that that old man might be connected to the DL-6 Incident somehow. Who knows? It might provide him the clue he needs to get you off the hook! We might find out who that old man is!"

Hearing what Detective Gumshoe had said, caused Miles to reconsider. Even though he was innocent of the current crime, he knew that he wasn't innocent for murder. He just knows it.

The next day came, and the trail of Miles Edgeworth was back in session. Phoenix seemed a little more calm and collected now, but von Karma had to ruin the mood, for he predicted that the trail will end three minutes from now. Edgeworth rolled his eyes while in the defendant's chair.

"Pah!" Gumshoe muttered in such a quiet tone for only Edgeworth to hear, "Three minutes sounds rather _hasty_ for a trail now, doesn't it?" Edgeworth could only nod slightly in response.

von Karma then called his "decisive witness" to the stand, the old boat shop caretaker. ...And the guy claims to run a pasta shop called the "Wet Noodle" for some really odd reason. Well, then again, the witness does seem rather... senile, in Edgeworth's opinion. Gumshoe even told him that he couldn't even get a straight answer from the old man.

All of a sudden Phoenix raised an objection, "Wait a minute! The witness hasn't stated his name yet!"

Then von Karma raised an objection, "Because I did not ask him, Mr. Wright! Bah! I have predicted this trail will end in _three minutes!_" He waggled his finger with the trademark gesture of his, "Stop asking trivial questions and cooperate!"

_Yeah right!_ Edgeworth looked almost bored, having long gone used to von Karma's dirty tactics.

When the judge demanded for the witness to state his name, von Karma pointed out that he does not remember his name, or anything for the past several years. But since the murder occurred three days ago, according to von Karma, the caretaker can testify. Edgeworth had a bad feeling about this.

When the caretaker said his testimony to the court, the defense was to do the cross-examination, and of course, von Karma had to interrupt with an objection. For he was saying things like there was no need to question the witness's testimony... and that only ten second were remaining for his three minute time limit, which is utterly pathetic, considering that old coot of an prosecutor. However, Phoenix was determined to cross-examine the witness. Then all of a sudden, Manfred von Karma let out a roar of frustration.

Miles Edgeworth froze. That scream sounded horribly familiar... but... the scream he heard a long time ago was his _father's_... but why...?

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe quietly asked, seeing his friend's petrified face, "Are you okay?"

Edgeworth didn't answer as Phoenix cross-examined the witness. However, when the witness said the quote that claimed to have heard Edgeworth say "I can't believe he's dead", that... caused some trouble to occur. When Phoenix didn't get his answer as whether was sure or not, the old man fell asleep, causing him to twitch a brow, slam his hands on the counter while yelling "D-Dad!"

Edgeworth rose a brow, having no knowledge of how he interacted with the witness. The senile witness, none the less, woke up and said, "Dead certain, Keith! He said _'I can't believe he's dead'_ as he was walking by, too."

Well, at least the witness told the truth about that. But still, why is he calling Phoenix "Keith"? He might have to ask Phoenix himself later.

Unfortunately, when von Karma questioned the witness if he was sure that the person he saw was Miles Edgeworth. He responded in the same tone while saying to "Keith", "It was him! That Edgeworth boy!" before falling down on his back... and fell asleep.

Edgeworth bit his lip, von Karma had lured Phoenix into a trap into cross-examining. The fact that the murder weapon was held in different hands now became irrelevant, for von Karma simply claimed that Edgeworth could've wiped his left hand fingerprints while putting the prints from his right hand onto the gun. As plausible of a conclusion that could be, Miles Edgeworth knew that Manfred von Karma was wrong, for he was innocent. After all, even if he was the shooter, why would he hold the gun in his left hand, anyway? It's a common fact that Miles Edgeworth is right-handed! There would be no point into holding a gun with their non-dominant hand.

Instead of the trail being three minutes long, it came out to be fifteen minutes, quite a record in von Karma's opinion. Edgeworth himself was impressed with Phoenix's actions, for no one was able to stand up to von Karma before. The judge then said that the witness is now allowed to leave, except that a bailiff had to lift him up and take him back, for the old man was still asleep.

"This court sees no reason to further prolong the trail. Nor is there any need for more time to decide the case against the defendant," the judge said as Miles sweated a little, "This case is extremely clear. I see no room for misinterpretation of the facts."

Detective Gumshoe suddenly turned pale, as if suddenly everything was taken away from him. Miles Edgeworth only sat there, blankly staring at his hands. If he is convicted for this crime... then what about the DL-6...?

"This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth..."

A slam of the gavel filled Edgeworth's ears... but he didn't seem to notice...

**"...Guilty."** No one spoke for a few moments as the judge continued, "The accused will surrender to the court immediately, to be held pending trail at a higher court within a month from today's date. That is all. The court is adjourned!" He slammed his gavel again.

Instead of crying, Miles Edgeworth only had a small smile on his face. _So... this is my fate, huh? ...Then so be it._ He then started to stand up with everyone else in the courtroom, but...

**"W-w-waaaaaaait!"**

Everyone, even Edgeworth froze as they now looked at the witness stand, the source of the voice being... _Larry...?_ Miles blinked.

Ignoring von Karma's demand for adjournment, having just claimed his guilty verdict, the judge decided to hear what Larry Butz had to say. Apparently, Larry was in the audience, watching the trail. But then he noticed something was different from what he had remembered... odd... Larry was a witness for the murder? The weight on Edgeworth's shoulders seemed to have lightened a little. Knowing von Karma's secret to his success, which is preparing the perfect witnesses and perfectly complete evidence... an unexpected witness could be the vital key needed to defeat this monster!

"A-anyhow, I just can't sit here and let you call Edgey a murderer!" Larry yelled in the courtroom, "It's... It's just not right! I'll testify! Lemme testify!"

_Edgey_... Edgeworth smirked ever so slightly. Larry has called him that even during the time they've been friends in school. Edgeworth smiled inwardly to himself, neither Phoenix nor Larry has changed a bit since he last saw them, and here they are standing up for him. Knowing those two, they will _never_ let the prosecution get their guilty verdict, especially not to a man like Manfred von Karma.

Despite von Karma's protests for adjournment since the verdict was already handed down, Phoenix pointed out that if there was another witness, it was their duty to hear them speak. Right here. Right now. The judge apparently took this into thought, and miraculously, taking Phoenix's words into account, he withdrew his previous verdict of "guilty." After all, to prevent an inaccurate verdict, every witness should be heard. The judge then called for a five minute recess. Miles smiled inwardly. This is wonderful, since the recess is only five minutes long, Manfred von Karma won't have time to rig Larry's testimony!

Outside the courtroom in the Defendant Lobby, Edgeworth saw Phoenix sigh in relief while muttering something being too close. The defense attorney then noticed his client, "Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat like that, Edgeworth."

"Hmph," he looked away for a moment before looking back at Phoenix, "I've seen worse." And he wasn't lying about that, especially with his father being murdered.

He then thought to himself for a moment while Phoenix and Maya were talking about Larry being at Gourd Lake during the murder. He was brought back to reality when Phoenix called his name, and when Maya had asked him as to why his fingerprints were on the murderous pistol, Edgeworth only answered that he picked it up while in a daze, not really thinking straight after witnessing a man fall off a boat after a _gunshot_, no less.

"Wright..."

"Yeah?" Phoenix tilted his head slightly.

"This might be our chance," Edgeworth said, mentioning von Karma's secret to his success, and that Larry's testimony is _bound_ to be full of holes. Maya had a confident smile on her face, saying that there will be no ten minute trail this time. Well, it was actually fifteen minutes, but whatever.

Back in the courtroom, when Larry gave his testimony, it was true to Edgeworth's word, it was their big break. Compared to the testimonies of the two witnesses, they heard two gunshots after midnight, but Larry heard one _before_ midnight, the timing being proven by a photo that Lotta Hart's camera had taken at 11:50 P.M. on Christmas Eve. The murder weapon, the pistol was shown to have been fired three times. Larry's testimony has cleared up everything! With this Phoenix concluded that the victim, Robert Hammond, was killed at the first shooting! Meaning... that the man Edgeworth met on the boat...

...Was _not_ Robert Hammond, but the _murderer_...

He didn't remember Hammond's face that well, so there was _no way_ he could've _suspected_...

The fact that Edgeworth was right in front of a cold-blooded killer without him knowing... sent a few chills down his spine. It was a good thing that murderer missed the two shots on purpose while in the boat, otherwise, Edgeworth would've been _dead_.

"Are you all right, sir?" Gumshoe whispered, surprising Edgeworth. He had forgotten about the detective being beside him. Nevertheless, he only nodded a little in response.

von Karma, of course, did not believe Larry's testimony, and tried to make the court brush it off. However, Phoenix pointed out that Larry wasn't mistaken, for the murder weapon was fired _three times_. Larry heard one gunshot, and the other two witnesses heard two. Combine the number together... there were three shots. It all makes sense. Phoenix apparently knows who the murderer is now, but...

"Actually, I don't know the murderer's name."

Edgeworth sweated. Just what is Wright talking about? The judge and von Karma were not impressed, but the attorney simply countered, "I don't know because he never told us!"

Something clicked into Edgeworth's mind, the murderer was that senile old man? If that was the case... could that man be...?

Phoenix Wright explained again about the events that have transpired, and a dead silence loomed in the courtroom. Then the judge slammed his gavel, telling the bailiff to get the boat shop caretaker to the witness stand. While the bailiff went out, the judge then called Miles Edgeworth himself to the stand.

While not too much into detail, Miles simply said that he had received a letter that was signed by "Robert Hammond" and that he was meet him at Gourd Lake at midnight to discuss something very important. However, he couldn't bring himself to say what it was, though.

"Your Honor, sir!" the bailiff suddenly came back. When the judge told the bailiff to remain quiet, the bailiff exclaimed that the boat shop caretaker is gone! Since the judge was unable to make a verdict, he decided to extend the trail until tomorrow, the final day.

Back in the Defendant's Lobby, Edgeworth became more and more nervous. The statute of limitations for the DL-6 Incident ends tomorrow, and the nightmare he kept having... the memory of murder... that he had committed...

Maya's voice suddenly caused him to snap out of his trance, and said that at this rate, he might be off the hook and should relax! As much as he would like to, he couldn't relax. He debated to himself as to whether he should tell Wright and Maya about his troubles, the nightmare he kept having since his father's murder. Since he couldn't bring himself to tell Detective Gumshoe about it, he finally decided to tell Phoenix Wright instead.

Neither Phoenix nor Maya said anything in response to that. However, there was something in Phoenix's expression that showed that he did not believe it. Not in an accusing way, but... something else. They left soon afterwards, but Edgeworth said nothing.

"Mr. Edgeworth."

He looked behind him and saw Detective Gumshoe.

"Don't you worry, I'll find that murderer if it's the last thing I do. Just hang in there, pal."

Later that day, when Edgeworth stayed in the Detention Center, quiet as ever, Phoenix and Maya suddenly appeared. Maya seemed to be having a little fun, and apparently the reason why Phoenix became a defense attorney... came from way back in fourth grade in school. A little pathetic, but since Edgeworth dreamed of being a defense attorney like his father in the past, he guessed he shouldn't find it surprising, considering that it is the kind of thing Wright would do. Wright never changed, always simple-minded, to a fault, even. Phoenix simple countered that perhaps Edgeworth had changed a little too much, which Edgeworth himself seem to agree on.

He told them about the name of the suspect in the DL-6 case, Yanni Yogi. For he was the third person in the elevator, only he could've done it! Yet... the defense attorney, the victim for the current murder case, Robert Hammond... got Yogi off the hook... all because both Miles and Yogi have suffered from oxygen deprivation. He told them that von Karma was his teacher, and that he was _obsessed_ with perfection. Perfection in court trails... even his own personal life. He didn't dwell on the personal life topic too much, though, and thankfully the other two didn't press him on that.

Then all of a sudden, Phoenix pulled out a letter and showed it to him.

"This came out of the safe in the shack where that boat rental caretaker lives," Phoenix explained.

"I see..." as he read it, a jolt then went into his mind, "...! _Revenge_... on me?"

He couldn't recall the old man being a defendant that Edgeworth had declared guilty, so that was out of the question. The letter shows that the old man was following instructions that came from someone else. In other words, someone else is behind all of this! But who?

_**"Now is your time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life!"**_

He slowly began to realize, "Two men... meaning myself and Robert Hammond?"

"It also says: _'This is your last chance!'_" Maya read.

"_Last chance...?_" Phoenix seemed to have realized, "Wait, maybe... Maybe he's talking about the statute of limitations on the DL-6 Incident!"

"Wait..." Edgeworth thought out loud, "Wait, that old man...!"

"Wh-What is it!" Maya urged him to continue, "Do you know who he is!"

"Yogi... Could he be Yogi! ?"

Could that old man truly be Yanni Yogi? The prime suspect in the DL-6 Incident?

Regardless, he explained everything he was able to remember from the incident, being trapped in an elevator after an earthquake struck, the oxygen levels slowly depleting... then waking up in a hospital bed. He still debated on whether he should tell Wright about his nightmarish memory of the murder he had committed in detail...

He remembered his father and Yogi arguing in the elevator, with Gregory Edgeworth trying to calm Yogi down, but it wasn't working, and Yogi began to panic. Just then, Yogi attacked Gregory, right in front of the then-nine-year-old Miles. Then he remembering finding a pistol by his feet before picking it up and throwing it at the two of them in hopes of stopping him from fighting. He remembered a _single gunshot_, then a terrible... _horrible_... _bone-chilling_... scream of agony...

He kept telling himself that it was only a dream, the only thing that has kept him sane for the past fifteen years. But what if it was _real?_ What if he _really did_ kill his father?

Apparently, neither Phoenix nor Maya believed that. So after they said something, the two of the left to investigate once more.

Edgeworth watched them leave as the remaining thought entered into his mind.

_"This is your last chance."_

The next day came. Judgement day. After this trail, everything will be over. Miles Edgeworth just knows it. He felt a hand place itself on his back, but... "Whooooooooaa!"

An electrical shock went thorough his body.

He looked at the culprit, Maya, behind him, "Wh-wh-what are you doing! ?"

Maya apologized, saying that she was only trying to cheer him up with a pat on the back. As much as Edgeworth would like to appreciate the gesture, how in the world did she build up so much electricity? Just what in the world happened to her? Phoenix then suggested that Maya should go outside to discharge, and to try not to electrocute anyone in the process. Unfortunately, she accidentally touched Detective Gumshoe, shocking him as well.

When Gumshoe noticed Edgeworth, he grinned and said to not have any fear, for he was able to capture the old man that had escaped.

When they entered the courtroom, the caretaker was on the witness stand, saying that he left to get some food for "Polly," whoever she is. But Wright then said that the man was lying and that his real name... is _Yanni Yogi_. Edgeworth's heart leapt slightly, if they just prove that the man is really Yanni Yogi then...! Unfortunately, the man has no fingerprints, for they have been burned off. Then von Karma decided to do a little proposal: Cross-examining the parrot for a little comic-relief.

No one expected Phoenix Wright to take that offer.

Miles Edgeworth _barely_ held back a laugh as he watched von Karma look very annoyed.

"Let the parrot take the stand!"

When the bailiff brought the parrot in, perch stand and all, Edgeworth noted that the parrot did look rather... interesting.

"Hello! Hello! *squawk!*"

...This was probably the most interesting testimony anyone has ever heard in this courtroom. Regardless, when Phoenix and Maya were asking the parrot if they forgot something, she remained silent. Then they tried a different approach, they made her reveal the number to the safe in the shack, which is "1228." Phoenix then pointed out that it coincided with _the date_ of the DL-6 Incident, December 28th! Then Maya managed to get the parrot to say her name, which is "Polly." According to Phoenix, the parrot was named after Yanni Yogi's late fiancée when she committed suicide long ago, and the fiancée's name... was Polly Jenkins. If Yanni Yogi truly didn't remember anything, there he couldn't have done these things.

Despite von Karma's protests that the old man doesn't remember anything, the old man said that it was fine. He revealed that he really was Yanni Yogi, acted like a senile old man for fifteen years, and admitted to killing Robert Hammond. He told the court about receiving a package with instructions of how to commit the deed, and a pistol needed to do it. Now that he has his revenge, he has no regrets. However, he said one thing: He really was innocent in the DL-6 Incident. He wasn't the one who killed Gregory Edgeworth fifteen years ago.

Miles Edgeworth was called to the stand, and the judge said that he was cleared of all suspicion.

He was declared as innocent as the judge slammed his gavel. He couldn't believe it... Phoenix had beaten Manfred von Karma! von Karma has suffered his first defeat in his forty year career! But the strange thing is... why isn't von Karma saying anything? When the judge called for adjournment, a voice rang out in the courtroom.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

Miles Edgeworth has objected to the judge's judgement. Even though he was innocent in the current case, he was not innocent for murder. He was about to confess, but Wright tried to stop him, and von Karma said that it was the court's duty to hear him out. Edgeworth automatically confessed that he was the murderer of the DL-6 Incident. Since the statute of limitation for the DL-6 runs out today, on December 28th, another trail for Edgeworth was set up. The judge then called for a five minute recess.

When he went into the Defendant's Lobby, he apologized to Wright for wasting all of his efforts, but the defense attorney was looking through some files. Detective Gumshoe seemed upset that Edgeworth would actually kill someone, but Edgeworth said that he didn't want to believe it himself. After all, it's the truth, and he deserves to be punished for it. However, this didn't seem to discourage Phoenix Wright at all, for he said that he preparing himself for his case. Apparently, he's going to prove Edgeworth that he truly is innocent. Despite everyone's protests, Wright simply countered:

"I'm sorry, Edgeworth. But I don't believe in your _nightmare_."

Those words caused everything around him to freeze. Phoenix didn't believe his nightmare? But... why wouldn't he? Unless... he found something odd...!

Regardless, von Karma said that he would like to run this case by the book. And while Edgeworth remained in the defendant's chair, he saw Phoenix glaring at the prosecutor in an odd way. Did Phoenix find out something about von Karma yesterday? The judge then called him to the stand, and Edgeworth said nothing as he did as he was told. He stood in the witness stand, an unsure look on his face.

"Will the witness state his name and profession," von Karma said, which sounded commanding.

"Miles Edgeworth... I'm a prosecuting attorney," he said, stating the obvious.

When von Karma asked if Edgeworth had mistakenly killed his father fifteen years ago, for a brief moment, he was unsure. Regardless, he confirmed it, he really did kill his father. von Karma then told him to testify about the incident.

Quietly taking a deep breath, Edgeworth told the whole court the events that happened in the elevator. The two men that fought, Miles picking up the gun and throwing it at them, hearing a single gunshot, then passing out sometime later. Edgeworth knew this was the truth, once again however...

"Are you sure you only heard _one gunshot?_" Phoenix asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure of that," he nodded, "I heard the shot, and the scream... Then everything faded. I was unconscious until the rescuers came."

"I see..." the judge nodded a little.

But Phoenix shook his head, then grinned with his fists on his hips saying, "But that doesn't make sense!"

He then pointed out that although Miles Edgeworth heard one gunshot, the murder weapon, a pistol, was fired _twice_. When von Karma said that there was no way to prove it, Wright then presented a photo of the crime scene from fifteen years ago. It showed the dead body of Gregory Edgeworth in the elevator, showing that he was shot in the heart. Looking at it now, however... Edgeworth's eyes widened as his heart leapt... he noticed the contradiction that Wright was about to point out... the bullet hole on the elevator door!

Wright then concluded that the accidental shot that Edgeworth had made went through the elevator door, raising this question: Who fired that second shot? The answer for this? The murderer!

All of a sudden, von Karma raised an objection. Edgeworth bit his lip slightly, whenever this man raises an objection, there's _bound_ to a trick up his sleeve. And a _dirty_ trick at that. When Phoenix looked at the Case Summary again, it showed that not a _single_ clue was found at the crime scene. In other words, despite the gun being fired twice, the only bullet that was found was the one in Gregory Edgeworth's heart. The second bullet was never found!

Miles Edgeworth shivered slightly... if the second bullet was never found, then...!

Phoenix seemed distressed, too, but something seemed to have come to him, for he spoke again, "Th-the second bullet! It, uh, it exists!"

_What...?_ Edgeworth blinked at him.

Phoenix then continued on that the murderer _took_ the bullet. They didn't have any need to, but they HAD to take the bullet. For it's possible... that the stray bullet had _hit the murderer!_ Because, who knows? It's not like one could perform surgery right there at the scene of the crime!

There was a dead silence. Everyone could tell that Phoenix was grasping, yet... the possibility of that happening couldn't be denied... But since the other two passengers in the elevator, Miles Edgeworth and Yanni Yogi, were unharmed, then...

"The murderer came _from outside_, yes," Phoenix grinned nervously.

von Karma, of course, objected to this, claiming that there was no "murderer." The judge couldn't deny the possibility still, he then asked Phoenix if he could name a suspect. The defense attorney then said that there is one lone suspect. He stuttered for a moment, but then he slammed his hands on the defense counter.

**"von Karma!"**

"von Karma! ?" Edgeworth exclaimed his shock as he looked at the prosecutor wide-eyed. The murderer of the DL-6 Incident... was his mentor? That accursed man?

The defense attorney said that von Karma took a long vacation right after the incident, and questioned why the prosecutor would take such a long vacation without any reason. Now that Edgeworth thought about it...

The prosecutor said that if he took a vacation to heal his "injury," then he would've needed surgery. He then demanded to bring the doctor that operated on him and have him testify. When Maya suggested to try finding out who von Karma's doctor is, Edgeworth then pointed out that von Karma wouldn't do such a thing, undergo surgery to remove a bullet, otherwise it would leave a doctor as a witness.

This seemed to have helped Phoenix a bit, for he pulled out a metal detector. If von Karma didn't remove the bullet by himself or didn't go under surgery... the the only possible conclusion was that the bullet was still inside von Karma! Uncharacteristically, von Karma objected to the usage of the metal detector, saying that it was an invasion of privacy and demanded to suspend the trail. But Phoenix objected, saying that the statute of limitations for the DL-6 Incident runs out _today_. After all, the one who said that they need to end the trail right here and now was von Karma himself.

The judge, none the less, permitted the use of the metal detector, then suddenly...

***beep* *beep* *beeeeeep***

Music to Edgeworth's ears... the metal detector... revealed that there was a bullet inside von Karma's right shoulder!

"...You!" he finally found the nerve to speak again in front of von Karma, "It was you!"

The prosecutor remained silent. He then revealed that while it's true that he has a bullet in his shoulder, he claims that he was shot long before that, and that it has nothing to do with the DL-6 Incident. When asked if he could prove it, von Karma said that he has no obligation to prove anything, but the defense. He then spoke confidently that Phoenix Wright has no way of proving that the bullet in his shoulder is from DL-6, since Wright doesn't have any of the DL-6 evidence.

It turns out he does, though, for Phoenix Wright held out a small bag, containing a familiar object.

A bullet.

The one taken from the heart of Gregory Edgeworth, the victim of the DL-6 Incident.

"The bullet is preserved quite nicely, with all _the ballistic markings intact_."

Edgeworth's eyes widened, muttering to himself, "Ballistic markings..." Remembering the term...

"We have two bullets in our possession," Wright said, "One, the bullet removed from Gregory Edgeworth's heart. The other, Mr. von Karma, is the bullet buried in your shoulder."

Edgeworth saw von Karma sweating at this, the first time he ever saw the _true_ Demon Attorney sweating this heavily...

"We could analyze both bullets..." Wright continued, "Then, if the markings matched..." he slammed his hands against the counter, "We would know that both bullets had been fired from _the same gun!_" he pointed at von Karma, "The very same pistol... in other words, _the murder weapon_ that killed Gregory Edgeworth!"

von Karma sweated even more as he gripped his right shoulder.

Phoenix grinned, "Mr. von Karma? You will let us remove the bullet from your shoulder. Then we'll compare the ballistic markings to those on this bullet..." he slammed his hands on the counter yet again, "And solve this case once and for all! Well, Mr. von Karma! ?"

Finally caught, the prosecutor growled, then...

Manfred von Karma let out a terrible... _horrible_... _bone-chilling_ scream...

_That scream_... Miles Edgeworth closed his eyes. _I've heard that scream before_... Something then clicked into his mind. _Wait... I know! _He recalled the time when he threw that pistol fifteen years ago... "It's that scream I heard in the elevator! Fifteen years ago..." he the pointed at von Karma, his mind full of righteous fury, "von Karma! It was _you who screamed!_"

von Karma continued to scream. Something about Edgeworth being the only person who would dare defy him.

"So... it was you!" Edgeworth gripped his arm. He wasn't the one who killed his father, but that man!

The true Demon Attorney banged his head against the wall, over and over again, saying that Edgeworth and his father... were his curse. His father shamed him with a penalty on his record, and Edgeworth, the son, left him with a scar that would never fade.

Afterwards, von Karma was taken away, and Edgeworth was declared not guilty.

He almost fell to his knees, taking in the facts that have just been revealed. He wasn't guilty of murder...

He was innocent.

Instead of killing someone, the bullet he accidentally fired helped Phoenix Wright hunt down the real killer.

He was never guilty of anything.

He was _truly_ innocent.

Perhaps now...

His father, Gregory Edgeworth, can finally rest in peace.

He never felt any happier since his father's death, enough to the point of shedding tears, but thankfully controlled himself with a straight face.


End file.
